


I Can't Stop Thinking About You

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, He and Kara are only together in the background for a little while, Mon-El is also in this but I call him Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara and Lena have been in the periphery of the other’s life ever since they spent a night together in sophomore year of college. As seniors, Kara is in a committed relationship and Lena has no desire for a relationship at all, so why can’t they let go of each other?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	I Can't Stop Thinking About You

All it took was a passing glance. Blue eyes meeting green from across the room. It was something out of a movie. But then green eyes turned away and they didn’t look back.

It took Kara a moment to look away. She drank in Lena’s appearance before tearing her eyes away and pretending the little moment didn’t exist. She was meant to be listening to a presentation about...something. But Kara’s mind was clouded by wandering thoughts of Lena and her perfect, ebony hair and emerald eyes that always had a hint of mischief in them.

When the presentation ended, Kara turned to look in Lena’s direction but all she saw was a swish of hair as Lena left the auditorium. It’s probably for the best, she told herself. A twinge of guilt reminded Kara of Mike. Her boyfriend, Mike, who would not be pleased to learn about Kara’s infatuation with a girl she barely knew.

She fell in line with the crowd of people heading for the door, doing her best to think about Mike and only Mike. If a lovely image of Lena happened to make its way to the forefront of her mind, well...at least she tried.  
∾∾∾∾∾  
This was a very, very important presentation. Very important. But Lena’s mind had no vacancies since a certain blonde had taken up residence. It felt like an exercise in self control. Lena had to repeat a mantra of don’t look at her, don’t look at her.

She was the first out the door and when the cold air filled her lungs, it was like learning to breathe again. She glanced back at the crowd pouring out the doors, searching for Kara, before chastising herself and hurrying away. She had no desire for a relationship and, from what little she knew about Kara, Kara would be looking for something permanent. The name Mike floated around in Lena’s brain as well. A boyfriend, maybe? She really didn’t know Kara that well.

Hung up on a stranger, she scoffed to herself. She needed distance, but somehow Kara was always in the back of her mind. They had just enough contact to keep Lena from forgetting her. Sometimes, Lena wished they’d never met.  
∾∾∾∾∾  
Three weeks later and Kara had made peace with the fact that Lena would be a permanent fixture in her everyday life. She would catch glimpses of her every once in a while. Walking to class, getting food, hanging out with friends. Every time, Kara would be tempted to say hello, but she never did.

It was the parties that tortured Kara. She didn’t go very often, but the past three weeks had seen her attending five parties with Mike. And at each party, Kara watched as Lena lured random girls back to her dorm room. Kara pretended it didn’t affect her. For all intents and purposes, it shouldn’t affect her. If Mike noticed her stiffen and sober every time she saw Lena leave the party, he didn’t say anything.

After the parties, Kara would go home with Mike and try to forget what she saw. Sometimes it worked. Other times, a little voice in the back of her mind would think about the girl Lena went home with and Kara would remember what it was like to be that girl. She had to be careful whose name she said when she came.  
∾∾∾∾∾  
When Lena woke up, she couldn’t remember the girl’s name. She was pretty, but a little too familiar and Lena couldn’t quite meet her sky-blue eyes. Lena searched for her clothes, making awkward conversation with the girl who seemed all too eager to get together again.

When she escaped her one night stand, she found herself face to face with Kara freaking Danvers and she wished she’d taken up the girl on her offer of another round. Kara looked just as surprised to see Lena. It had been almost two years since they’d spent a night together and they’d barely had a conversation since.

“Hello.” Lena just about died inside. Why so formal? She thought. Then again, how else is she supposed to start a conversation?

“Hi,” Kara said. That. That is how Lena is supposed to start a conversation. “Hello,” reminds Lena of business dinners and family meetings. She turned her attention back to Kara when she started speaking. “I didn’t really expect to run into you on this side of campus. I thought science majors ended up in dorms on the east side by the labs.”

“Oh, um. We do. I just...I spent the night.” Lena had no idea how to approach this conversation. She’d spent the past two years completely absorbed by her crush on Kara. Now that she was facing the person in question, her brain decided to go on vacation.

“Oh.” Kara’s eyes were darting everywhere, avoiding eye contact. “Cool.”

The silence was deafening. If anyone were to enter the hallway, they’d be faced with the strange scene of Kara and Lena standing exceptionally close to one another, neither of them saying a word. This was not how Lena wanted to start her morning.

“Okay, well. I’ll, uh, see you around,” Lena stuttered. She slipped past Kara towards the stairs. A part of her hoped this meant her crush would shrivel up and die of embarrassment. Another part of her hoped Kara would stop her.

But nothing changed and when Lena looked back as she started down the stairs, she could see her pain reflected in the ocean blue eyes that met hers.  
∾∾∾∾∾  
Everything changed. On Kara’s end, at least. She’d been so tempted to kiss Lena in the hallway. She almost did, but Lena looked so...frazzled. Once Lena was gone, Kara remembered why she was outside anyways. She was meeting Mike for lunch.

Guilt made a home in her heart as she went to meet him. It ate her up during their date and she lost her appetite fairly quickly. Mike cast her a worried look, but she waved him off. He was good to her. He was right for her...right? They’d been together for a year and a half and he’d been nothing but kind and sweet. And boring. Maybe a little boring.

But Lena...she hardly knew her but she felt more with Lena in that hallway than she ever had with Mike. Lena was new and exciting. She was electric and dangerous. Everything Kara wanted in that moment. She’d feel bad breaking Mike’s heart, but he’d find someone else. Someone who could love him the right way.

After that, Kara went to parties alone hoping to catch a glimpse of playful, emerald eyes. She never did, though. Instead, she followed in Lena’s wake, trailing after her from party to party, sipping from a red solo cup. Kara never would have guessed that Lena would be so wild, but it intrigued her. Mystified her. Her little crush exploded into something bordering on obsession. Sometimes, Kara would swear Lena knew she was looking for her. It felt like a cat and mouse game, but Kara wasn’t sure which role she played.

In the end, she ran into Lena at the library on a Saturday night. It was unexpected to say the least.

“I hear you’ve been looking for me.” Kara jumped, sending her highlighter across the page to make a bold yellow slash. Lena laughed at her and Kara scowled. It was playful. Easier than any interaction she’d had with Lena after their night together. “Lemon juice erases highlighter pretty well.” Kara mumbled a thank you. “So you’ve been looking for me?”

“Maybe.” Kara said bashfully. She never thought about what would happen if Lena found out she’d been, essentially, stalking her. Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, yes. I’ve been trying to find you at parties.”

“You know, I come to this library every day,” Lena offered. “Could’ve found me here.”

“Oh. Nobody told me that. I’ve just always run into you at parties so I figured I’d try my luck there again.” Kara  
shrugged. Silence fell over them. Lena seemed to be considering something.

“I heard you broke up with Mike,” Lena said tentatively. Kara cringed. She still felt bad. It had been an amicable breakup but when Mike asked why Kara floundered for a reasonable response. He just left after she was quiet for a while. “I’m sorry.” Kara gave her a quizzical look.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Kara thought maybe Lena knew exactly why she and Mike broke up. After all their little glances and moments, Lena could probably see it clear as day.

“You’re not too sad about the breakup?” Lena asked. The question felt like a stepping stone to something bigger. Lena slid into a chair beside Kara. They were turned towards each other, knees almost touching.

“No.”

“That’s good.”

Another silence.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Lena said it softly. So soft, Kara thought she might have imagined it. But when she saw the fear in Lena’s eyes, fear that she’d crossed a line, Kara’s heart grew three sizes.

“I can’t stop thinking about you either.” Kara reached out and took Lena’s hand. Lena’s entire body relaxed, joy evident from the expression on her face.

“God,” Lena sighed, running a hand through her hair. “We barely know each other.” She chuckled a bit. “But I really, really like you, Kara Danvers.”

“Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me sometime?”

“I’d love to.”  
∾∾∾∾∾  
Getting coffee together “sometime” ended up being that very night. They were giggly and elated when they left the library. The barista looked bored as she took their order. One black coffee and one drink with a name too long and complicated for Lena to remember.

Kara teased Lena, flaunting her overly-sweetened drink. Lena just laughed along with her. She refused to admit her coffee tasted a bit better when Kara “accidentally” spilled some of hers in it.

When she put some cream in her coffee the next day, Kara gave her a grin that had Lena rolling her eyes before admitting defeat.

Three months later, Kara and Lena graduated. Lena had her eyes set on a PhD while Kara wanted to relocate to National City and try to get a job at CatCo. Lena would follow Kara to the end of the Earth, so she applied to National City University.

One apartment later and Lena thinks she’s never been happier. Her and Kara’s lives have managed to stay invariably intertwined despite the differing paths they’ve chosen. Lena can remember a time when Kara was a mere idea. A shadow in the background of her life. It doesn’t feel real. Kara’s at the forefront of her life now and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She can remember a time when she wished she’d never met Kara. She’d like to tell that version of herself that it just takes time.


End file.
